


In the Godswood of Winterfell

by cmyatt01



Series: A New Westeros [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Before the Battle for the Dawn, F/M, Fluff, Godswood and Weirwood Trees, Marriage Proposal, The last Targaryens, Unplanned Pregnancy, a little drabble, kiss me, learning the truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmyatt01/pseuds/cmyatt01
Summary: Jon learns the truth about his parentageDany makes a discovery.They share their secrets under the Weirwood Tree in Winterfell’s Godswood.





	In the Godswood of Winterfell

They had arrived in Winterfell three days ago, after just over a month of travel. The journey should not have taken that long but when you are battling rough seas and winter storms along the Kingsroad with an army of nearly 75,000 apparently it does. 

It was after the meeting with the Lords and Ladies of the North in Winterfell’s Great Hall, she had whispered in his ear that she needed to tell him something in private. Just as he had begun to lead her to her chambers they were stopped by his friend, Samwell Tarly. She could tell Jon’s friend was nervous when he stated that his brother, Bran needed to talk to him urgently.

Jon had asked if it could wait and Sam had said the news had already waited long enough. Jon asked if the news concerned the Night King and when Sam told him that it didn’t, he had said it could wait until after he had spoken with the Queen. But then, Sam had said the news concerned his mother. She could see the breath catch in Jon’s throat. His voice was barely above a whisper when he asked if they had found his mother, and his friend responded with a slight and nervous nod.

She told him to go, that what She needed to tell him could wait until after the conversation with his brother and friend. I could see the excitement in Jon’s eyes when Sam had said they had found his mother. He asked if I wanted to join him, but before I could respond Sam had said it was best he heard the information alone.

That was hours ago and Jon had not yet made it to her chambers. Her anxiety level was rising. Every minute she kept this news to herself was torcher. What would they do. The timing was horrendous, the Night King had breached the Wall and the Northern Lords and Ladies were still undecided about her even though she assured them she was not coming to conquer them. But it was also a miracle, a gift from the old gods that Jon believed in. She needed to let him know that he was right. She needed to tell him the witch had lied.

She decided that she had waited long enough. She needed to find him. She left her chambers and hoped that she would remember the way to his brother’s chambers. Luckily, before she got too lost she ran into Sam. She asked him if Jon was still with his brother he had told her no - that Jon left upset once they told him the truth about his parents. She had asked why he was so upset and was told that it was Jon’s news to tell her.

When Sam had told her that Jon was upset she knew where she would be able to find him. He had to be in the Godswood. He had told her that he found great solace in the Godswood as a child whenever he was sad or upset. So she went back to her chambers and donned the thick winter cloak Jon had given her when they arrived at White Harbor before heading outside and to Winterfell’s Godswood.

There were a few flakes of snow swirling in the crisp winter air as she made her way towards the heart tree located in the Godswood. She clutched her cloak tighter around her shoulders trying to shield the chill of the stiff winter breeze. 

She saw him kneeling before a large white tree with red leaves; she knew he was praying to his old gods. As she walked over to him, the only sound was that of the snow crunching beneath her boots. He heard this sound but did not turn to face her until she placed her fur-lined gloved hand on his shoulder and spoke, “I was worried about you, my love. You have been gone for hours.”

“I know,” he sighed, “I’m sorry, Dany. I should not have kept you waiting.”

When she looked into his eyes they were red rimed and she could tell that he had been crying. “Jon, tell me what’s wrong? You were so excited when Sam said that he and Bran had found your mother...”

“Aye,” Jon cut her off before she could finish, “Dany... I think we need to talk....”

“I agree, Jon, please talk to me... please, tell me what is wrong?”

He took a deep breath before he spoke, “Dany, I came out here to think about what I shouldn’t do... I don’t know who I am anymore, but I do know that it doesn’t change how I feel about you... I love you, Dany... more than anything, but I fear that what I have to say... when I say it I will lose you...

“Jon, I love you as well... whatever you have to say will never change that... please, just tell me.” She pleaded.

Jon grabbed her hand and pulled her around so that she was no long at his back, but kneeling on the ground in front of her. He then looked directly in her eyes and he softly spoke, “My mother has been here, in Winterfell, my whole life... but she’s dead, Dany... she died giving birth to me.”

“Oh, my love, I’m so sorry!” She sighed as she embraced him.

“Dany, there is more,” he said into her ear, in a voice just above a whisper, “Lord Stark, he raised me as his son. He raised me to honorable just as his true-born children... but did not sire me... he wasn’t my birth father... he lied to me, and to everyone else my whole life.”

Dany fulled away from the embrace and looked into his eyes and asked, “What are you talking about Jon? What do you mean Lord Stark was not your father?”

“Lord Stark, he was my uncle... my mother was his sister, Lyanna.. he made a promise to her... to my mother, as she placed me in his arms, as she laid there dying...”

“A promise?”

“Aye, a promise to protect me and keep me safe.” He whispered.

“Protect you? To keep you safe? Who did you need protection from as a babe?”

“From his best friend, Robert Baratheon.” He breathed out.

“Jon, my love... you are not making any sense...”

“Dany... my mother she loved my father and my father loved my mother. They were married... and they loved me and wanted me... but my mother, she knew that Robert would kill me if he knew who my father was... just like he laughed when my half brother and sister were killed by then hands of the Mountain... just like he tried to kill you and your brother...”

“Jon... who was your father?”

“Your older brother, Rhaegar.” He whispered with tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. “My mother named me after my older half brother... she named me Aegon Targaryen...”

The tears were now falling down her face as well, and she looked away from him before saying, “All of this time I thought I was alone... that I had no family left... that I was the Last Targaryen... but you were here this whole time...”

“Dany, please... please... I love you... I cannot lose you...” He whispered as he grabbed her face turned it back towards him and looked into her eyes as he said, “I should care that you are my aunt... but I don’t... Dany I don’t want the throne, you can have it... I don’t care that you cannot have children...I just want to be with you... I want to marry you...”

“You want to marry me?”

“Aye... I love you. I came out here to pray about what I should do... But the thought of not being with you was just too painful... I want to spend the rest of my life by your side... please, Dany... will you please marry me?”

“Yes, Jon! I will marry you!” She said as she crushed her lips to his.

After she pulled away, Jon looked into her eyes as he wiped the tears from her cheeks and said, “I cannot wait to start our life together... just the two of us.”

“Jon, I need to tell you something... I really don’t want to share it with the others just yet... but there will not be just the two of us...”

“What?” He asked with a perplexed look on his face.

“You were right about the witch, Jon.”

“The witch?”

“The witch that told me I would never have another child... It’s still very early, but Maester Wolken confirmed that I am in fact with child. Just over one moon turn.”

Tears were again streaming down both of their cheeks. “Gods... Dany, this is the greatest news I have ever been given... we’re gonna have a babe!”

“Yes, my love. We are going to have a babe! But please, let’s not announce it just yet... but I would love to announce that we plan to marry!”

“Let’s get married tomorrow, right here, under the Weirwood.”

“That sounds perfect... then after we defeat the Night King, we will announce that we are expecting an heir.”

“Aye, I love that plan!” He said with a smile plastered to his face. “Come on, my love... you are freezing... let’s get you back into the keep and warmed up. Okay?”

“Yes, my love. But I need you to do one more thing for me before we go inside.”

“What?” He asked.

“Kiss me... kiss me so that I know I am not dreaming.”

**Author's Note:**

> Was working on another chapter and just thought I’d write a fluffy little backstory for my main story!!! Please enjoy- let me know what you think!


End file.
